Do you wanna dance?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Andavam meio confusos. Trabalho demais, pouca diversão. Talvez precisem sair mais. O problema é descobrirem que há mais que trabalho em Vancouver. PadAckles - Slash - Desafio 5 fics em 5 dias do Need For Fic


**Do You Wanna Dance? (Quer dançar?)**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Desafio de Cinco Fanfics em Cinco dias, por autor, do Fórum Need for Fic, Actor Fic, Final da 1ª Temporada (mas não tem nada do enredo)

Advertências: Slash M/M - PadAckles

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Andavam meio confusos. Trabalho demais, pouca diversão. Talvez precisem sair mais. O problema é descobrirem que há mais que trabalho em Vancouver.

**Disclaimer**: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Essa santa mulher. Obrigada, marida.)

**Do you wanna dance?**

Quatro meses de trabalho intenso.

Era a primeira temporada, tinham que caprichar bastante. O piloto fora um total sucesso e toda a equipe estava bem feliz com tanto ibope, comentários e sucesso. Os demais episódios estavam indo de vento em popa.

- "Vamos dar uma saída hoje à noite?" Jeffrey Dean Morgan era um dos mais empolgados. Ele simplesmente adorava trabalhar. Estava em mais dois seriados, Grey's Anatomy e Weeds e fazia papéis bem difíceis.

- "Céus, como pode? Você não cansa não?" Após quatorze horas de trabalho, Padalecki estava exausto.

- "Cara, você é muito mais novo, deveria ter mais energia, não acha não?" Morgan riu abertamente, era excelente companheiro de filmagens.

- "Eu bem que estou precisando relaxar. Esse isolamento da família está me matando." Jensen Ackles sentou-se na mesa em que os outros dois estavam conversando, num dos trailers.

- "Saudade de casa, Jen? Poxa, eu pensei que nós fôssemos uma família, não é "papai"?" Jared tinha já liberdade de utilizar aquele apelido. Haviam se conhecido nos testes para os papéis, só que a amizade deles apenas aumentava com o tempo.

- "Eu vou lá ser pai de um marmanjo desses?" Jeffrey sorriu.

- "Poxa, estou sendo rejeitado abertamente! Bate nele "Deannnn." Jared tirou uma troça danada e todos os três riram.

Jensen respirou fundo passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos. – "Olha, não é que eu não goste de estar aqui, apenas que sou um sujeito calmo e ainda não havia passado tanto tempo fora de casa." Um sorriso aberto. Jensen aprendera a gostar bastante de seu co-protagonista. Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, um coração aberto e excelente ator.

- "Você é muito comedido, Jen. O que tira você do sério, hein?" Padalecki riu francamente. Um tanto... Charmosamente demais?

Morgan olhou de um para outro. E de outro para um. É... Havia química... E muita. Bem, não era de sua conta. Eles atuavam bem juntos. Funcionava para o show, então estava ótimo.

- "Seus cachorrinhos já chegaram, Jared? " Morgan mudou de assunto quando um silêncio esquisito durou mais que o previsto e a troca de olhares dos intérpretes de Sam e Dean parecia algum tipo de conversa telepática.

- "Cachorrinhos? Aqueles monstros?" Jensen riu um tanto. – "Não sei como você consegue cuidar deles." Novamente os olhares se encontraram.

- "Eu adoro animais." Jared realmente era um entusiasta do cuidado com animais.

- "Isso nós temos em comum." Morgan falou e suspirou. – "E então? Vamos sair mais tarde?"

- "Olha, estou cansado e..." Jensen olhou para o teto enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira.

- "Ah, vai, Jen, não banque a mulherzinha, "Jenny"..."

- "Vai à merda, Padalecki..."

- "Depende, quem vai comigo?" Jared cruzou os braços e sorriu, encarando Ackles.

- "Olha, "bro", acho que vou contigo até pro inferno." Jensen olhou o homem alto e sorriu, sem conseguir se conter.

Morgan ia falar alguma coisa quando o celular de Jared tocou.

- "Hum, Sandy. Volto já, "pals", ela não fala comigo há três dias..." Jared sorriu e atendeu ao telefone com uma voz doce.

Impressão de Jeffrey ou Jensen deixou um pouco de frustração perpassar seus olhos? Fazia cerca de um mês que o texano de Dallas andava mais quieto e concentrado. Talvez fosse solidão.

Eric Kripke havia dito ao pessoal do apoio que Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki eram uma dupla de sucesso porque se entendiam muito bem.

Kim Manners havia comentado que eles pareciam "namorar" com as câmeras e um sempre tinha noção sobre onde o outro estava, o que facilitava a interação de ambos e também a direção das cenas.

Os maquiadores, apoio e pessoal do staff em geral eram unânimes em afirmar que aquela era uma dupla tremendamente bem acertada.

Só que havia algo a mais e Jeffrey era homem experiente o bastante para ter idéias... Observou Jensen franzir os lábios e prestar um tanto de atenção à conversa do colega de elenco com a namorada. Talvez fosse bom distraí-lo.

- "E então, Jensen, vem conosco?" Morgan riu. Adorava sorrir. Era um homem bastante feliz, ou tentava ser.

- "Olha, nem sei... Temos trabalhado tanto. É fisicamente extenuante atuar nesse show, você sabe."

- "Ah, vamos, somente umas... Dez cervejas?" Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha e viu Jared voltar meio emburrado. – "Que foi, "filho"?"

- "Nada. Só um pouco de cobrança. Eu entendo o lado dela, mas poxa, estou me matando aqui!" Padalecki se atirou numa cadeira. – "Então, para onde vamos?"

- "Falta convencer a "Jenny"..." Morgan riu alto.

Jensen levantou o dedo do meio num sinal universal e riu. – "Parece que não vão mesmo me deixar em paz, não é? Certo, vamos ver, acho que vou."

- "Ok, vamos chamar mais gente, como vai ser? Eu gosto de uma boa bagunça. Pena que Sandy não compreende que apenas estou fazendo o meu trabalho." Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de leve e pegou-se ficando muito feliz porque Jensen ia com eles e meio triste pela quase discussão com sua namorada.

- "Ei, Jay, está mesmo tudo bem com Sandy?" Jensen tentou soar absolutamente tranqüilo, mas Jeffrey achou que... Não era ciúme, era? Estava doido. Jensen Ackles era masculino demais e, bom, Jared também era. Não podiam ser "frutinhas". Não que isso importasse.

- "Podemos falar de outra coisa?" Havia algo sim. Jared encolheu-se um pouco.

- "Ei, não fique assim. Relacionamentos podem dar trabalho para manter, mas sempre valem à pena. Vamos chamar aqueles dois malucos, o Tom e o Michael?" Ackles tinha um tom de voz bastante amigável. – "Ah, e Jason está aqui para um show." Completou satisfeito citando o nome do amigo de longa data.

- "Concordo quanto a Tom e Michael, mas o Jason? Para eu ter que competir pela sua atenção?" Jared falou com ar tão inocente e doce que Jeffrey revirou os olhos. O que estava acontecendo?

- "Hey, garotos, parem com esse mela-cueca, por favor."

- "Vá se foder, Jeffrey." Ambos disseram quase ao mesmo tempo e começaram a rir.

- "Talvez, se eu tiver sorte..." Riu um pouco. – "Então está combinado. Eu passo para pegar vocês?"

- "Não. Eu encontro vocês lá. Seja lá onde for." Jensen era mais arredio, só que, descobriu-se animado.

- "Por mim, tudo bem." Jared sugeriu alguns lugares e se decidiram por uma espécie de barzinho onde poderiam comer, beber e até dançar, se quisessem.

- "Dez e meia tá bom?" Jeffrey foi levantando com um suspiro.

- "São nove e meia! Como diabos quer que eu me arrume em uma hora?" Jared riu alto.

- "Ei, Jay, não precisa se arrumar nem nada, já está um arraso do jeito que está." Jensen falou num tom mais sério do que gostaria e corou levemente. – "Modo de dizer, ora..."

- "Ok..." Certo, Jared estava totalmente sem graça.

- "Nos vemos lá, então." Jeffrey arregalou um pouco os olhos e saiu de fininho. Aqueles dois eram... Estranhos.

- "Uh, Jay, desculpe se o fiz sentir-se esquisito, só queria... Ah, não sei o que eu queria dizer, esqueça." Jensen abriu a porta do trailer e ia descendo quando a mão de Jared pousou em seu ombro.

- "Tudo bem, Jen. Eu meio que gostei que me ache um arraso." Um riso cheio de covinhas e ambos se encararam alguns momentos.

- "Te vejo mais tarde."

Trocaram olhares intensos por algum tempo e então Jensen pareceu descongelar e saiu escada abaixo sem poder ver o ar um tanto corado e sem graça de Jared.

- "Mas que merda foi isso?" Jared sussurrou para si mesmo e foi pegar uma das vans para ir para casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jared's POV

Por que foi mesmo que eu demorei vinte minutos escolhendo uma camisa? Tons riscados de rosa, branco e vinho. Mais outros vinte arrumando meu cabelo, olhando no espelho, refazendo minha barba e escolhendo uma maldita colônia amadeirada?

Não é a merda de um encontro!

_- "Ei, Jay, não precisa se arrumar nem nada, já está um arraso do jeito que está."_

Um sorriso muito imbecil surge na minha cara quando me lembro do que ele disse. Por que eu me importo com a opinião que ele tem de mim?

Por que eu não deveria me importar?

Acho que estou apresentável. Uma calça jeans clara confortável, três camisas, como de hábito, um tênis descolado e, bom, eu realmente arrumei meu cabelo. E, não, eu não sou a porra de uma garota! Apenas eu gosto de parecer bem! Principalmente porque Jensen no vídeo é... Bom, ele é incrível! A boca dele chama tanta atenção quanto um elefante numa plantação de morangos.

Sem falar que parece ser doce e tem um lindo tom avermelhado e...

- "Puta que pariu, Jared, para de pensar feito um maldito viadinho!"

Pior que eu não ligo de jeito algum se estou reparando demais no Jensen. Simplesmente porque, poxa vida, ele tem sido o meu melhor amigo. Eu me sentia tão sozinho e ele sempre tem uma palavra legal, um ar calmo quando eu estou um pouco nervoso e, até mesmo quando esqueço as falas, ou quando estou quase morto de cansaço, ele nunca reclama das minhas explosões de riso e só fica um pouco zangado quando eu faço gracinha com outra pessoa no set.

Acho que eu preciso ir, já esfriou um tanto. Aliás, por aqui chove, neva, a gente congela mesmo se não tomar cuidado. E não quero nem pensar em ficar doente.

O táxi nem demorou muito. Nem pensar que eu iria dirigir. Pretendo me divertir e beber um pouco. Fico observando a noite e quando desço do táxi respiro bem fundo. Por que estou tão nervoso?

O lugar é bem interessante até. Não está muito cheio, talvez porque seja uma quarta-feira. Olho em torno e vejo Jeffrey, Jensen e, ah, merda, o Jason?

Quem é Jason? Ora, o amigão de Jensen! Nada contra ele, não é isso. É que quando ele está por perto, Jen não me dá lá tanta atenção.

E eu agora preciso da atenção de Jensen? Definitivamente eu preciso de uma bebida... Ou duas...

Jensen's POV

Não posso me atrasar, não costumo me atrasar. Liguei para Jason no momento em que saí do trailer e pedi, ou melhor, implorei que ele viesse hoje à noite. É bem bom que ele tenha uma turnê aqui por perto.

Preciso de apoio moral.

Não sei bem o motivo, só sei que preciso de apoio moral...

Talvez por que eu tenha levado um tempo danado para escolher a camisa flanelada azul e preta? Ou talvez porque a calça jeans mais escura me pareça no momento um pouco justa demais?

_- "Tudo bem, Jen. Eu meio que gostei que me ache um arraso."_

Por que ele falou isso para mim? Ora, eu sou um gênio... Fui eu quem comecei, não fui? Hora de ir. Ah, sim, o perfume. Uma vez usei esse e o Jay disse que gostou.

E eu agora escolho o perfume para que ele goste?

Melhor não pensar muito nisso. Jason prometeu que viria me buscar no carro alugado dele. Ouço uma buzina, só pode ser ele. Pego minhas chaves, entro no carro e apenas dou boa noite.

Jason é meu melhor amigo. Eu deveria poder conversar sobre qualquer coisa.

Deveria...

Não tenho coragem. Abro e fecho a boca nem sei quantas vezes enquanto ele guia pelas ruas úmidas. Choveu um pouco, está frio. Logo chegaremos.

- "Você está bem? Parece muito tenso."

Sim, Jason me conhece bem.

- "Bem. Acho que só estou cansado." Eu olho para fora observando as luzes. Sinto-me bem sozinho esses dias. Minha companhia mais assídua é Jared. Ele é um homem e tanto. Penso nele quase o tempo todo, afinal ele é meu amigo, não é mesmo?

E o sorriso dele é muito lindo mesmo...

- "Er, Jensen, por que está dizendo o nome do Jared baixinho?"

- "Quem, eu?" Arregalo os olhos e me viro para encarar Jason que está estacionando o carro.

- "Cara, o que está acontecendo? Você anda estranho pra cacete."

Eu por acaso já mencionei que ele me conhece muito bem? Nem sei o que digo...

- "Não é nada, acho que fiquei um pouco impressionado com uma cena que fizemos hoje..." Ah, claro, só porque ele, Jared, me abraça forte e eu fico pasmado com o quanto aquele sujeito é grande... E duro... E... Bom, isso não são coisas de se pensar de outro homem se você for homem, não é mesmo?

- "JENSEN!"

- "Hein?" Eu juro que não percebi que Jason estava me chamando.

- "Amigão, acho que você precisa de uma bebida. Talvez um bom uísque. O que está havendo? Anda distraído, em todas as nossas conversas fala de como está sozinho e depois dispara a falar no quanto gosta que Jared seja seu parceiro de trabalho, de como ele é seguro no set, de como ele o ajuda e..."

Um olhar meio esquisito do meu amigo. Ele não está achando...

- "Eu não sou gay, Jason. Vá se foder..." Eu respondo meio divertido, embora a insinuação dele tenha feito meu estômago se encolher um pouco. Será que eu...

Será que eu estou gostando mesmo de um cara?

- "Só estou comentando. Só isso. É que você fala nele direto e, bom, sua postura corporal muda quando ele está por perto." Meu amigo está me olhando com ar estranho. Bom, ele é sempre estranho mesmo. Não deve ser nada.

Eu suspiro fundo e avisto Jeffrey. Ainda bem que ele está ali, próximo, pois assim eu posso mudar de assunto. Olho em torno, nada de Sasquatch, ainda.

- "Jensen, esse seu suspiro tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que não tem mulheres por perto?"

Jason tenta brincar um pouco. Não sei porque mas eu não estou pensando em mulheres. Não mesmo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeffrey's POV

Até que o lugar que Jared escolheu é bem agradável. Logo Jensen chega com Jason e começamos a conversar sobre amenidades. Impressão minha ou Jensen olha para o relógio toda hora?

O lugar começou a encher um pouco mais, há alguma música, é sim muito bom de estar. Eu creio que será uma noitada boa. Há algumas garotas que não tiram os olhos de nós três. Pelo menos eu acho que estão olhando para nós três.

E então... Então o sorriso de Jensen se ilumina como uma chama no meio da noite e eu sei que foi Jared quem chegou.

Eu apenas sei.

Pelo visto não fui somente eu que notei, pois quando afasto meus olhos dos dois, dou de cara com Jason me olhando com o cenho cerrado. É... Jensen e Jared estão chamando atenção, e não por serem jovens, bonitos e altos...

- "Desculpem o atraso."

Vejo Padalecki jogar os fios castanhos para trás num jeito quase infantil.

- "Jay, você gosta de rosa hein? Tinha outra camisa não?" Eu pergunto com ar divertido enquanto abro uma cerveja e ponho na mão dele.

- "E-eu..." A voz de Jared parece que não vai sair e, é impressão minha ou Jay olha para Jensen em busca de... Nem quero saber do que...

- "Ele fica bem com essa cor. Acho que tem bem umas sete camisas cor de rosa. Aliás, fica muito bem com tons pastéis, Jay."

Jensen Ackles está mesmo dizendo que gosta do Jared Padalecki vestido de cor de rosa? Ok eu preciso de algo mais forte. Vodka pura seria uma boa...

- "Aham..." Eu pigarreio quando Jared abre o sorriso inocente e estonteante dele. – "E, que tal apenas sentarmos para conversar um pouco sobre qualquer coisa?" Proponho enquanto peço, realmente, uma vodka.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite foi passando, até que de modo tranqüilo. As bebidas foram sendo servidas. Uma hora depois que haviam chegado, os amigos já estavam bem mais felizes. Haviam se juntado a eles os atores Tom Welling e Michael Rosenbaum.

- "E então a cena teve que ser refeita dez vezes porque a cada vez o idiota ali não conseguia parar de rir! Eu quis tanto te encher de porrada, Jared!" Jensen tinha um sorriso franco estampado no rosto bonito.

- "Ora, vamos, nem foi tão ruim. E você tinha que fazer aqueles bicos todos com essa boca espetacular?"

Olhares.

De novo.

Eles haviam feito aquilo a noite toda. Na frente dos amigos. Sem problema nenhum. Parecia que não podiam evitar...

Então, agora, estavam calados, rindo um para o outro. Tom Welling cutucou Michael que sorriu de maneira cínica de volta. Jeffrey Morgan estava recostado na cadeira, observando. Jason? Tinha ar agoniado e ficava prestando a maior atenção do mundo em Jensen.

Oh, sim, Jensen e Jared tinham "aquele" olhar.

Estavam literalmente se comendo com os olhos.

Jason não sabia mais se havia bebido além da conta ou se seu amigo de anos estava dando o maior mole para o gigantesco Padalecki.

- "Jen..." Jason falou após pigarrear um pouco. – "Que tal se fôssemos embora? Está ficando meio tarde."

- "Ah, Jason, pára com isso, só porque o Jensen não está se derretendo todo pro seu lado, não quer dizer que é hora de ir embora." Jared sorria com um olhar tão predatório que o cantor se encolheu na cadeira.

- "Eita, Jared, quem ouve pode pensar que você está dizendo que o Jensen está se derretendo todo para o [i]_seu[/i]_ lado..." Rosenbaum era conhecido por suas frases de duplo sentido e sua verve absurdamente sacana.

- "Vamos parar com a gracinha? Não estou me derretendo. Estamos apenas conversando." Só que Ackles sabia que o suor frio que vinha à sua fronte, a taquicardia absurda e sua falta de ar tinham lá algo que ver com Jared lhe dando atenção.

Uma música bem interessante começou a tocar. Era animada e logo um grupo dançava animadamente num pequeno espaço que só podia ser para aquele fim.

- "Eu vou dançar um pouco." Jared se levantou, enrolou as mangas da camisa e passou as mãos no cabelo, jogando para trás.

Jensen pensou automaticamente que aquele homem tinha uma presença e tanto.

- "Quer vir?" Jared nem titubeou. Inclinou-se levemente na mesa, olhando bem dentro dos olhos de Jensen que parou com a cerveja a meio caminho da boca, incapaz de pensar em mais nada com o jeito com que era olhado, com o tom de voz, com a postura de Jared e...

- "Puta que o pariu! Vão pra um quarto!" Tom Welling disparou a rir.

- "Talvez depois." Jensen conseguiu responder sentindo um frio na espinha que não conseguia controlar. Muito menos entender.

- "Esquentou, não?" Padalecki parecia que não estava nem um pouco preocupado com nada e tirou a camisa que usava, expondo a camiseta regata por baixo e...

Jensen engasgou.

Jeffrey arqueou uma sobrancelha. Tudo bem que já vira Padalecki mil vezes, mas daquele... er, jeito?

Os músculos dele, os ombros, tudo nele. Era uma perfeição tão grande que parecia mentira. E que dizer do conjunto todo?

Para piorar, Jared estava meio alto, talvez muito e girou a cabeça, malemolente, para logo depois começar a se mover ao ritmo da música, indo para a pista de dança propriamente dita...

- "Meu Deus..." Michael Rosenbaum não conseguia acreditar. Jared estava dançando, e muito bem por sinal. Logo um grupo animado se reunia em torno dele. Muitas moças pareciam hipnotizadas. Alguns rapazes começaram a olhar torto.

- "Deus grego acho que define melhor." Jensen mordia o lábio inferior. Já havia bebido o suficiente para não estar dando a mínima para mais porra nenhuma. – "Por Deus, agora o nosso, alguém me diga que ele não é real e que eu não estou alucinando por um homem!" Jensen não conseguia mais nem pensar.

- "Por que será que eu acho que há certa tensão sexual aqui?" Morgan virou o último copo de uísque. Certo, Jensen estava com tesão num homem... Maravilha! E falava na maior cara de pau... É, ele Jeffrey estava ficando velho... Riu um tanto ao ver Jensen molhar os lábios com a língua sem conseguir se controlar.

- "Tensão sexual?" Michael cutucou Morgan e indiscretamente indicou com o queixo a situação nada confortável de Ackles. Era impossível esconder a ereção dele... Impossível...

Jared não dançava, ondeava o corpo, os músculos se flexionando, o corpo ficando úmido. Os cabelos emoldurando o rosto bonito e os quadris...

- "Cara, se esse sujeito continuar assim, o mulherio vai ter uma crise de nervos. Olhem só aquilo..." Tom Welling apontou duas mulheres, maravilhosas por sinal, uma de cada lado de Jared, se esfregando nele, literalmente.

Jensen estava em pé, olhando sem conseguir desviar o olhar. A boca aberta, arfando, o peito subindo e descendo, uma ereção nada discreta na calça justa, os olhos... Estava completamente hipnotizado. Não via nada além de Jared Padalecki movendo os quadris. Movendo os ombros...

Movimento.

O loiro não conseguiu controlar seus pés, que foram para a pista de dança. Não conseguiu parar até ficar de frente para o outro texano e encará-lo.

E aí que estava o problema. O maior problema.

Quando os olhos daqueles dois se encontravam...

Faísca...

Jared não parou de dançar... Apenas entreabriu os lábios e soprou ar quente na boca do outro, que estava aparvalhado, parado na frente dele. O mais alto colocou as mãos nos ombros do homem à sua frente e moveu os quadris, encostando nos de Jensen.

Ebulição.

- "Cara, é melhor a gente parar isso. Está cheio de repórter aqui. Vamos ter problemas..." Tom Welling se levantou, correndo praticamente, estava vendo os flashes se aproximarem. Estava observando dois ou três homens que se aproximavam furtivamente, provavelmente papparazzi. Estava vendo as manchetes e o escândalo.

- "Vamos nessa." Jason que até então estava em choque, correu junto com Tom Welling, seguido de Michael e de um risonho Jeffrey.

- "Ei, vamos embora, meus amigos." Tom passou o braço pela cintura de Jensen e viu o quanto ele estava quente. E como estava... O coração do amigo parecia que ia explodir.

- "Isso, hora de ir descansar um pouco." Jeffrey falou enquanto tentava abraçar direito o intérprete de Sam Winchester. Morgan tinha 1,88 de altura, mas parecia pequeno perto de Padalecki. – "Vamos embora, amigão." E então sentiu... A pele de Jared fervia, o olhar dele estava perdido, a boca molhada pela língua que escorregava de maneira quente e sensual.

- "Puta merda, vamos embora logo daqui!" Jason atirou o dinheiro para cima do garçom que vinha preocupado e saiu arrastando todo mundo, ouvindo a gargalhada de Rosenbaum. Estavam ferrados! Totalmente!

Do lado de fora, um bêbado Padalecki tinha um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- "Ei, Jenny, você está me secando ainda? Tá com vontade de me beijar? Admita que eu te deixo doido. Admita que eu te faço o que faz comigo..." Riu nervosamente enquanto notava Tom arregalar os olhos. Tentou se soltar do abraço de Jeffrey.

- "Jenny não é um nome de homem, porra!" Jensen revidou tentando se livrar de Tom, sem muito sucesso.

- "Homem não fica de pau duro por causa de outro!" Jared praticamente berrou e teve um acesso de risos.

- "Estamos bem na fita..." Tom revirou os olhos. E agora? Aqueles dois estavam totalmente insanos!

- "Você é namorado da Sandy, porra!" Jensen falou meio magoado. – "Não devia estar se esfregando naquelas garotas." Jensen agora gritou, com voz mais enrolada ainda.

- "Você foi lá me salvar delas, foi? Foi defender a honra da Sandy?" Jared finalmente se libertou de Jeffrey e cambaleou para se postar bem na frente de Jensen.

- "Eu fui lá salvar a mim mesmo..." Jensen desembaraçou-se de Tom e parou meio cambaleante na frente de Jared enquanto Jason abria as portas do carro.

- "Cara, você me deixa doido." Jared falou e agora estava meio sério.

- "Isso não vai dar certo." Jensen murmurou tentando não gemer.

- "Vocês dois, para dentro do carro, agora!" Jeffrey viu alguns fotógrafos. – "Fodidos é uma boa palavra para o momento. Entrem na porra do carro!" Empurrou ambos, com ajuda de um apatetado Jason e deu um sorriso aberto virando-se para os flashes que começavam a estourar.

- "Ei, vieram tirar fotos de mim? Estou bem comportado hoje..." Rosenbaum tinha uma prática e tanto em lidar com aquilo. Estava na estrada há bem mais tempo. Viu Tom se juntar a ele com um de seus sorrisos estelares.

- "O que está havendo?" Um dos repórteres perguntou tentando tirar fotos de dentro do carro. Sem sucesso, uma vez que Jeffrey Dean Morgan estava bem na frente das câmeras.

- "Nada demais. Os rapazes apenas se excederam um pouco. Já estamos de saída. Querem autógrafos?" Nada como ser experiente e seguro de si mesmo.

- "Podemos falar com eles? Tem gente lá dentro que jura que eles estavam a ponto de se pegar, e não era para uma briga." Um jovem de cabelos acastanhados perguntou.

- "Sinto muito, temos trabalho amanhã. Entrem todos no carro, não importa se vieram de outro jeito, vamos sair daqui." Rosenbaum abriu a porta e entrou no banco do carona. Nem queria saber como Dean Morgan e Welling caberiam no banco de trás com Jared e Jensen.

Jason arrancou com o carro assim que a porta se fechou. Olhou pelo retrovisor e revirou os olhos. – "Vocês dois estão loucos?"

Jared não estava ouvindo nada.

Muito menos Jensen.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan estava com a testa encostada no banco do carona, à sua frente, dando espaço para as pernas de Jared.

Tom Welling ria a não poder mais, sendo seguido por Michael Rosenbaum.

Jared não estava ouvindo nada.

Muito menos Jensen.

Afinal de contas, as bocas muito juntas, as respirações ofegantes e os corações pulando não deixavam muito espaço para que pensassem. Não no momento...

Estavam se beijando praticamente desde que haviam sido postos dentro do carro e... Não paravam!

Jared estava sentado com Jensen em seu colo, numa posição não muito confortável, mas quem ligava?

- "Acho bom deixarmos os rapazes em algum lugar privado..." Michael endireitou-se no banco do passageiro. – "Pode ser na minha casa, sem problemas, tem um bom quarto de hóspedes lá."

- "Peraí, eles vão JUNTOS para a sua casa?" Jason ainda não estava acreditando.

- "E, você acha MESMO que eles vão se separar?" Tom Welling estava ficando com a boca seca com aquele beijo molhado, colado, com as mãos imensas de Jared alisando Jensen por baixo da camisa, com os corpos dos dois se esfregando.

- "Alguém pode separar esses dois? Estou ficando tonto." Jason dirigia e olhava pelo retrovisor.

- "E eu estou ficando é duro..." Jeffrey Dean Morgan gargalhou. Vivendo e aprendendo... Nunca imaginara aquilo em todos os seus anos de vida.

- "Peraí, você também curte homens?" Jason estava em pânico, totalmente. Era assim a vida artística.

- "Não necessariamente. Por que? Jensen curte?" Dean Morgan riu.

- "Bom... Pelo que parece..." Jason suspirou – "Que se dane..."

Quatro meses de trabalho intenso.

Morgan olhou de um para outro. Jensen e Jared.

E olhou de novo de outro para um.

É... Havia química... E muita. Bem, não era de sua conta. Eles atuavam bem juntos. Funcionava para o show, então estava ótimo.

Estava ótimo...

Mesmo...


End file.
